


Guilty

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Guilty

Clint had already been,  
Feeling guilty when Pietro died.  
He had been slowly dealing,  
With what he did in New York.  
He felt guilty,  
Because he bought Natasha to Shield,  
In hopes of a new life.  
Instead it turned out to be Hydra.  
And nkw the kid diew for him.  
And it weighs on his conscience.  
As the kid dies,  
He knows Pietro is worried,  
About leaving his sister alone.  
Twins are closer than most siblings.  
Clint promises to look after her.  
Maybe that will help him deal with the guilt.


End file.
